The centaurian language
by A James
Summary: i decoded the centaurian language at the bottom of the pages in Artemis Fowl- the Arctic Incident. Enjoy. a fun message from the people
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys. Yes it seems I have put yet another story on hold. But I can not find the perfect ending. I have tried like 7 different endings and I end up wipeing them. So you guys. Please I need some sugestions. Anyway I decoded the message at the bttom of the second book and so I am putting it up here.  
  
I noticed that I had a lot of trouble decoding this before I reaslied there is no 'T' in the centurian language which the code is written in.  
  
  
  
Fairy creatures heed this warning On earth the human era is dawning  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Congratulations human. If you have cracked this code then you are more intelligent than most of your species. This is a message from the fairy people. We are seeking out our allies among the mud men. Though most humans are dullwitted creatures there are exceptions. You for example. The reason for your intelligence is that you have fairy ancestors. Do you feel different from those around you? Are your ears a bit pointer than most? Is your tongue long enough to touch your nose? Do you dream of flying? Have you ever thought that you do not belong among the mud men? That is because you have fairy blood in your veins. So young mud fairy I have a mission for you. As one of the people it is your duty to protect the earth from those who would destroy it. You must become one of a new race of mud men who love this planet as much as the fairy folk. There is one simple rule. Use only what you need and use it wisely. Do this and the earth will survive. Go now and begin your quest. I shall repeat this message for those humans whose fairy intelligence is buried a bit deeper than yours.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I must say I think I like this code much better than the first. But to each his own I guess. Anyway tell me if I got anything wrong. 


	2. authors notes

************************************************************************

_Hey Guys_

Wow thank you so much for the constant flow of reviews I'm still receiving for this… well chapter I guess. I love finding the token review in my inbox commenting on this story. It was so much fun to decode and it's such a fun message so I thought you guys would enjoy it too. I like it so much more than the first book. I just was reading through all the reviews and I thought I would just answer some questions people had and clear up some queries.

The codes are printed on the UK versions as well as the Australian ones. Lucky us :: laughs :: =) The first book is written in gnomish a much harder code to decipher, where the second is written in centurian. So who knows what the third will be written in? Yes Kirjava I have wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much time on my hands. For those who are wondering the decoded messages and both the gnomish and centurian alphabets are available on the net. Just do a search on Artemis Fowl or gnomish codes. Just one thing completely unrelated to Artemis Fowl. mountaineer324 could you please not just track down one of my stories to tell me not to call your characters Mary-sue's. Whatever I wrote in a review to you was constructive critism. You just have to take it. 

_Personal Thank-you's to my amazing reviewers _

******* : love the name :: laughs ::__ Mike Smith ElfIcarii VenusDeOmnipotent moonlight Laicalasse StarMoon*Bunny All Mighty Terrestrial Dreamy-eyes ElfMaidenOfLight: by the way. I love your lord of the rings stories. There so good =) Cat (kittygotdarkmark@aol.com) PurpleMonkey Kirjava Kelti Windswift Blue Yeti KittleKat798 Gliniel de Silva Malfoy+Wood ven19 

I had some great laughs over some of your comments =D thank you again so very much. 

__

_To those who asked for me to email them my deleted stories_

I realize that all of my stories bar this one have been deleted and I'm sorry to all of those that wanted to read them because they have been deleted from my computer as well. Im sorry again

_To all those I have reviewed over the years_.

 Keep up the amazing work. You guys are so so talented and your stories are amazing. I have noticed (for all those living in Australia) that D-Girl is accepting short Fan fictions. All of you have the talent to submit some great stories. Get the story of Artemis Fowl out there guys and keep up the good work. You will always have my support.

~*~Alexis~*~

************************************************************************


End file.
